The New Girl
by Fuazi
Summary: -A new girl comes to Orangestar High. She is very different from the other students. Will she give Gohan a hard time? Or will she give Saiyaman a hard time? Read to find out.


Disclaimer-I do not own DBZ/GT. In fact if I did I probally wouldn't have to write this fanfic, now would I? But I do own Andromeda. (not my pen name)  
  
A/N-A new girl comes to Orangestar High. She is very different from the other students. Will she give Gohan a hard time? Or will she give Saiyaman a hard time? Read to find out. If this sucks it's not my fault I just took an Alieve Cold and Sinus pill and I feel funny.This takes place after Videl knows Gohan is Saiyaman. Oh yea this is before Buu and the tournament. One more thing the name Andromeda is not supposed to be me its just a really cool name!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~New Girl~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shoot I'm late again!" Gohan said flying faster. He was late for school again and his teacher was already fed up with his punctuation. He landed on a school roof. Not noticing the girl until the last moment. 'Shit caught again...'  
"If I wasn't so stoned I could've sworn I saw you fly." the girl said walking with a wobbly step.  
"Whew. I mean no I was here the whole time." Gohan lied.  
"I'm new here. My name is Andromeda." Andromeda said blankly.  
"Well better not start your day with a tardy. Let me help you find your next class."  
"Better yet, I don't think I'll start my day." She said streching.  
He gave her a puzzled look. She had black hair with a jade color stripe on her bangs, she was about 5' 7",she would look pretty if there wasn't droops under her blue eyes.  
The bell rang.  
"I got to go" he said and ran to his class.  
"Might as well go to class." Andromeda muttered to herself.  
  
-Gohan's History Class-  
  
"What did Alexander Hamilton mean by that, Videl?" the lady asked.  
Videl was about to answer when the door opened.  
"May I help you young lady?"  
"I think I'm supposed to be in this class."  
"Name?"  
"Andromeda Lowell." she said  
"Yes you should've been here 25 minutes ago."   
"I got lost."  
"Do you go by something other than Andromeda?"  
"Nope"  
"Class. Meet your new classmate Andromeda Lowell. I want you to say hi and introduce yourself."the woman said demandingly.  
"Yes, Mrs.K" the classs said in unison.  
They all said their name and greeted her. She was half asleep by the time it got to the back half of the room.   
'Wake up Andromeda!' Her mind screamed. It was down to the last 2 students.  
"I'm Videl Satan and I hope you have a good year here at Orange Star High." Videl said cheerfully. 'Prep'  
"Hi, I'm Gohan Son." Gohan said.  
"Alright what were we on?" Mrs. K said but the bell rang. "We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow."  
  
The day went by quickly. Well at least for Gohan and the rest of the school but Andromeda skipped half her classes. Gohan was on the roof this time looked before he flew off. But to his dismay Andromeda was on there.  
"Hi. What are you doing here?" Gohan asked her.  
"Waiting for school to end so teachers won't yell at me." Andromeda replied.   
"School is over." he said hoping she would just leave.  
"I do not feel like walking down 4 flights of stairs. I wonder if I jumped if I would be okay." she said walking over to the edge.  
Gohan got nervous. "Maybe you shouldn't try."  
"You're right, it's not worth it. I'll be expelled by the end of the week so I could wait till then to try it on a different building." Andi said heading toward the door.  
"Expelled? I could hardly beleif that." Gohan laughed.  
"How do you think I got to this dump? I was expelled for drinking in the girls bathroom." Andromeda said and then left.  
'Sheesh this is has been a hell of week and it's only Monday' he thought and then flew off.  
  
-Later that night-  
  
"Gohan telephone!" ChiChi said, "It's some girl"  
"Hello." Gohan said into the receiver.  
"Gohan, this is Videl, there is a bank hiest out here. And I need your help."  
"I'll be right there."  
Gohan left the house as quickly as possible and flew off.  
  
-At the Bank-  
  
"One move out of any of you and I kill you all!" the burgaler yelled.  
"Stop!" Videl shouted as she bursted in.  
"Look it's the famous Videl. Now watch as I give up." the burgaler said sarcastically and then fired the gun at her.  
"Sheesh your serious aren't you?"  
"No really. I'm just wearing a ski mask and holding up a bank for fun."  
"Stop!" Saiyaman yelled.  
"More vistors. Yay. Just what I need. Damn is it hot in here. Well I'm screwed so might as well take off the mask."She said and took of the mask showing her face that looked just like Andromeda  
"Andromeda?" Videl and Saiyaman said in unison.  
"No it's Jade" she said, "Andromeda isn't home"  
"I'm lost you look so much like her. It's uncanny." Videl said scratching her head.  
"Well I am in Andromeda's body." Jade replied.   
"Jade you under arrest." Saiyaman said.  
"Wrong. I'm not under arrest but Andromeda is." Jade said mischeviously.  
"I don't follow..."Videl said confused.  
Jade's eyes turned from green to blue and her bangs from blue to a jade green.  
"Wha? Where am I?" Andromeda muttered.  
"Do you remember anything?" Saiyaman asked.  
"No. Why? Am I supposed to? I thought I was outside not in the bank." she said very confused.  
"Jade or whoever you are do you even know what just happened?"  
"Jade! Not again." she said in shock.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N-What does she know about Jade? Who the hell is Jade? Please revi.ew 


End file.
